


耳语

by sJSsnssndns



Category: ck - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sJSsnssndns/pseuds/sJSsnssndns





	耳语

14  
蔡徐坤再回国时，北京已经入了深秋。  
他和范丞丞没了联系的事不知道怎么被黄明昊知道了，那混蛋不怀好意地打电话来盘问。  
这记八卦意味浓厚的通话让人摸不着头脑，偏偏对方哪壶不开提哪壶，蔡徐坤没了耐心，捏着鼻梁跟他挑明：“就算我和范丞丞黄了，你也别想把主意打到我身上。”  
这话不留情面，黄明昊忙说知道了知道了，过了一会儿又补上一句：“其实——还有一件事想问。”  
果然在这儿等着呢。  
蔡徐坤失笑，这个生意人倒是爱惜羽毛，连情深意重的做派都懒得放上台面给自己瞧一眼。

蔡徐坤道：“你问吧。”  
电话那边说：“我想弄幅画打点个人情。据说我要送礼过去的那位喜欢西洋古典派，尤其热爱伯恩·琼斯，你看我有没有机会入手一套。”  
蔡徐坤直接笑出了声：“你还不如问’能不能在故宫预定一间房’。伯恩琼斯的东西统统有价无市，咱们遥远贫瘠的东方大陆连人家的巡回展都没请得动开一次，谁给你的勇气直接要买。”  
黄明昊咂舌：“那么难办？你们搞艺术的都什么脑回路，花里胡哨一张画纸被当成宝贝抢来抢去，比我们这些炒地皮的还上头。”  
蔡徐坤和他开玩笑：“你要实在想要，我给你临摹一份。”  
结果黄明昊还真拍拍脑门同意了：“那也行，我妈前几天还在念叨我们家楼梯走廊太空荡，催我搞点值钱文物回来。这下刚好省事，你画完了直接挂上面，她那么疼你，送她一幅画皆大欢喜，也免得我到处折腾。”  
蔡徐坤一记玩笑被黄明昊当了真，反正有钱赚，他逮着机会自抬身价狠狠剥削了黄明昊一顿，真就在一个月之后捧了个大画框敲了老黄家的大门。

说来也奇怪，他们这个大院儿里或许是镇着什么风水，下面一辈是十足的阴盛阳衰，一代年轻人里没几个女孩儿，全是皮起来能上房揭瓦的捣蛋熊孩子，二十几年来男孩们仗着老一辈的溺爱在军区大院横行霸道，所到之处有如蝗虫过境处处惹事，好事没干过几件，作奸犯科倒是齐活，谁见了都想踹他们几脚以正视听。

而蔡徐坤却不和他们沆瀣一气，他倒也会打架，只不过从不让大人瞧出来一点端倪，在别人眼里斯斯文文捧着书在阳台上一坐，和那些成天在操练场摸爬滚打的炮仗精们有云泥之别，成绩好长得漂亮嘴又甜，尤其招人待见，黄明昊他母亲也不能免俗。

蔡徐坤进了玄关后把画放下，笑眯眯地喊了声阿姨，黄阿姨喜形于色地留蔡徐坤在家吃晚饭，劝他道：“虽然我们明昊今晚有饭局，但范家那个小子一会儿过来陪你叔叔喝酒。”  
她拍拍蔡徐坤的手，接了一句：“你们小孩子有共同语言，多在家里玩一会儿。”

黄明昊他母亲不说这几句话还好——一听见范丞丞要驾到，蔡徐坤恨不得拔腿就走。回国以来他一直躲着范丞丞，本来就不是死皮赖脸的人，不明不白分开以后蔡徐坤更没了胡搅蛮缠的念头，眼不见为净，两人再没产生过半点交集。  
蔡徐坤不愿多呆，连忙要脱身，胡乱告辞几句后打开大门欲溜之大吉，结果刚碰到门把手，门从外面打开了。

黄参谋和范丞丞刚好在此刻归家。  
两人身上穿着笔挺的军装，想来是刚忙完公务，走在前面的他黄叔叔见蔡徐坤出现在在家里，以为孩子刚过来，笑呵呵地招揽蔡徐坤去沙发上坐下。  
蔡徐坤半推半就又坐回客厅里，硬着头皮和两位长辈聊了几句天，终于忍不住了，借口说自己晚上有约，要失陪。

黄阿姨在一旁喜眉笑眼地插了句话，问这么晚了还有谁约啊，不是谈朋友了吧？  
听了这话的蔡徐坤后背直冒冷汗，年初的时候黄明昊他妈拉扯自己儿子相亲的时候差点没买一送一也给蔡徐坤介绍个女朋友，索性今天断了他黄阿姨的念想，赶紧应承，说刚谈了一个，没定下来呢，先处着试试看，才半个月，今天晚上一起出去吃顿饭。  
他脑子转得快，迅速编好一套有理有据的说辞，既能杜绝黄母再给自己做媒的后患，又含含糊糊地表明八字还没一撇，没办法带人回来给长辈看看。  
黄阿姨信了蔡徐坤的鬼话，又转头问，丞丞呢？

范丞丞进门之后除了和黄母打了个招呼之外一句话都没说，此刻终于不再像个干坐着的木头人，捧着手里的茶啜了一口，淡淡地说，刚分。

他语气很轻，表情也很平静，好像在随口谈几句事不关己的闲事。  
他面上没表露出什么，客厅里却静了静，连黄参谋都不知道要做出个什么反应，最后只好拍拍沙发道：“我说最近怎么看你忙公差不要命似的飞来飞去，觉得自己孤家寡人，落不着心疼是不是？”  
范丞丞扯起嘴角笑笑，没再出声。  
气氛一时有些僵持不下，黄阿姨在旁边圆场说也好，现在年轻人谈起恋爱意气用事，和错的人趁早一刀两断，有更合适的等在后面。

蔡徐坤却挪不动脚了。范丞丞这话落在他耳朵里就像一记重磅炸弹，点燃炸弹的那人像一尊精铸的大佛定在沙发上，浑身上下瞧不出一点可以钻空子的破绽，让人看不出来他是信口胡言还是真有此事。  
蔡徐坤的心不安分起来，偷偷臆测范丞丞是否的确又结束了一段新鲜恋情，还是根本就在含沙射影地暗指他们两个人在英国时的决裂。  
如果事实是后者，那范丞丞这回语焉不详，倒间接把蔡徐坤归为了感情破裂的那个宾语选项。

那么在范丞丞这里，两个人之前发生的一切纠缠似乎还是算数的、有意义的，勉勉强强可以算进“感情”这个栏目里去，他们的不欢而散，在范丞丞眼里竟然也称得上是一次分手。

蔡徐坤坐在一旁暗中拆词断句，连标点符号都要拿出来琢磨一番，突然觉得自己就像是古代跟大少爷偷情的小丫鬟，从大少爷跟外人的交谈里偷偷摸摸又患得患失地品咂出自己被赋予的一点名分，即使那名分如今已经失效无用了。  
他被自己脑袋里这个荒诞不经的比喻逗得差点没乐出来，竖起耳朵想听范丞丞接下来的具体回应，结果对方还真开了口。

范丞丞附和黄明昊他母亲道：“的确是意气用事。我也才意识到——”  
他顿了顿，轻轻放下手里的紫砂小盅，把上句话补完：“他是错的人。”

蔡徐坤怔了几秒，心里有一种说不上来的感觉迅速漫了上来，让他固执地笃定范丞丞话里有话，而这话中话，就是在说给自己听。  
至于为什么要说给自己——那是因为范丞丞在短暂地占有、圈禁甚至是褫夺了他蔡徐坤之后，竟然还对他心怀着不甘的怨憎和火气。

想通个中因由，蔡徐坤原本要按计划撤离这个是非之地，此刻却有一种烦躁的放纵涌上了心头。  
错的人——范丞丞倒是知道怎么往人心口上捅刀，好像他们过去那些勉强称得上旖旎缠绵的时光全都不作数了，留给蔡徐坤的只有一句轻飘飘的判词，讲蔡徐坤对范丞丞来说是不合适的人，是方枘圆凿水火不容的错误。

蔡徐坤不由自主地看向刚给他下了判决的这个人，没想到范丞丞在那个瞬间也朝这边瞧过来，两个人冷不丁一对视，目光里都蘸满了彼此看不透的情绪，两道饱和的视线在半空无声地相撞，电光火石间竟纷纷败下阵来。  
蔡徐坤知道自己再也没有留下的理由。他突然觉得心灰意冷，倒没有多心酸，只是觉得惋惜。  
和范丞丞无缘无故纠缠不清这么多天，到头来范丞丞竟然用“错”来形容这段感情，似乎他们一同度过的那段岁月，全都是荒废的、虚度的、错付的。

蔡徐坤在心里长叹一口气，同长辈寒暄了几句后就夹起尾巴离开，关上黄家的大门后突然被深深的无力感打败。  
他举目四顾，北方的秋季天干物燥，落叶被夜风裹着在昏黑的天色中乱飘，又被毫不留情地甩在地面上。  
晚饭时分，家属区里没几个人在外面晃荡，只有值班的警卫员远远地站岗。周围很静，他在这深重的默然里感觉出几分不寻常的心烦意乱，就没想回家，从衣兜里拿了根烟出来点燃，一边抽一边绕着大院角落里的一个绿化花园散步。

他走累了，坐在长椅上发呆，手边香烟的一星光亮倒是从没暗下来过。  
他脑子里乱，所以连带着抽烟这个动作都没了自主意识，一根烟烧到底之后就浑然不觉地自动续上新的，直到大半盒见了底，被后面那个终于看不下去的人阻止。

范丞丞走近，把他指间的烟抽出来扔进垃圾桶。

蔡徐坤没料到范丞丞出现在这里，诧异道：“你和总参喝完酒了？这么快离席，没被他削一顿？”  
范丞丞敷衍他说：“有人离席比我更早。”  
还说教起自己来了。蔡徐坤手里没了烟，不太习惯，把手揣进风衣口袋，笑呵呵道：“我和你情况又不一样。”

这话提醒了范丞丞，他上前一步，狐疑地问：“你怎么没去约会？”  
蔡徐坤面不改色地扯谎：“出门的时间太晚，改到明天了。”  
范丞丞点点头没再说什么，两个人又没了话可讲，于是他又加了一句：“年前还劝我不要碰烟，怎么现在自己抽得这么厉害？”  
蔡徐坤道：“搞艺术的谁不碰烟碰酒。年前心情好，抽不抽烟没什么区别，这道工序就省下了。”  
蔡徐坤很有心机地抛了个话头给范丞丞，范丞丞也没想，接住这个话头问：“那最近心情不好？”  
——终于给蔡徐坤找到了发挥的场合。他冷笑一声说：“都是拜你所赐。”

他和范丞丞相识二十几年，彼此没什么忌讳，可以毫无顾忌地当着范丞丞的面挑明心事。  
范丞丞听见这几个字也不说话了，逃避问题道：“我司机马上到，接我回西二环那个家。你是今天住大院儿还是去别的地方，用不用顺便载你一程？”  
范丞丞倒是精明，轻轻松松躲过了他刚刚设下的圈套，蔡徐坤差点没被气笑了，刚想挥挥手让范丞丞快点滚，手机却响了起来，是黄明昊打来的电话。想必是黄母对儿子汇报了蔡徐坤送画的事，催促黄明昊致电感谢。  
蔡徐坤接起来，黄明昊那边背景声音一通鬼吼鬼叫，他在一片嘈杂里扯着嗓子忙不迭对蔡徐坤说辛苦辛苦，我这边走不开，改天一定登门致谢。  
蔡徐坤心虚，他把自己胡乱临摹的画漫天要价，也就黄明昊这个富裕傻子看不出自己吃了亏，所以连忙态度良好地表示不必，并且很是虚伪地说举手之劳不足挂齿别和你哥客气云云。  
蔡徐坤很久没给黄明昊听过这么和善的腔调，黄明昊被糖衣炮弹击中，晕晕乎乎地顺着本能煽动蔡徐坤，在电话那边问：“来不来找我们喝酒？有几个你认识的，大家一起叙叙旧。”  
蔡徐坤正愁今晚无处可去，问了地址应承下来，挂断电话之后发现范丞丞还在原地。他把手机收起来，问：“你没走？”  
范丞丞没回答他，反而回抛了一个问题过来：“黄明昊？”  
蔡徐坤点头：“他叫我过去一趟。待会儿蹭一下你的司机行不行？”  
范丞丞没再发问，只道：“走吧。”

两个人往大门处步行去，四只脚咔嚓咔嚓踩在松脆干瘪的落叶上。天完全黑了下来，蔡徐坤瞧着面前范丞丞一双长腿，突然想起来——上一次他们大晚上在外面走，还是一年前的事情。在北京城西边那个冷飕飕的山顶，回程的时候范丞丞紧紧牵着他下来。  
那时身在福中不知福，他还肆无忌惮地嘲笑范丞丞对自己腻歪，可现在对方插着兜走在前面，浑身上下凝成一道坚硬屏障，只为隔绝蔡徐坤的屏障，恨不得就地划出一道深陷的楚河汉界用来隔离彼此，更别提伸出一只手来给蔡徐坤牵。  
范丞丞的分寸感和边界感强得让人觉得可怕，说要和蔡徐坤到此为止，果真一点音讯也不往来，若非今天偶遇，两个人因为互相刻意躲闪，怕是下次见面不知道要排到哪个猴年马月。  
范丞丞如今对待蔡徐坤，语气和动作里只有客气的尊重，和一视同仁的友好。他把蔡徐坤从自己划分的安全距离里驱逐出境之后，就不打算再让对方分走自己身边任何一点光热，只完全把他当个生命里已经擦肩而过的陌生人。

蔡徐坤在他身后胡思乱想，而心里的防线随着胡思乱想一层层溃退：以一个旁观者视角来看，范丞丞真的是个很好的人，比原来自己想象得还要好。  
可是性格这么好这么温柔这么值得的人，只是想和蔡徐坤随便玩玩。  
当情人当炮友当随便什么都可以，却并不愿意让蔡徐坤看看他的真心是什么模样。  
他们的关系名不正言不顺，人家都道佳偶天成，他们两个大概也只能做一对抱憾的怨侣。或许怨侣也算不上，勉强称得上是一对发生过交集的普通朋友。

蔡徐坤自顾自在冷风里伤悲春秋，没想到范丞丞的脚步一停，冷不丁问他，你新找的这个，什么样的。  
蔡徐坤反应了好几秒才意识到范丞丞把自己的信口胡言当真了。他没多做解释，潜意识里想观望范丞丞对此有何反应，就顺着谎话编下去，含含糊糊说是个挺好的姑娘。

范丞丞无可无不可地点点头，继续埋头走路。

到现在为止范丞丞也没流露一点不舍和心酸给蔡徐坤瞧一眼，这个小小的谈话插曲像雨后的夜云，被晚风一吹就再没了踪影，仿佛范丞丞只是公式化地随口一问，而蔡徐坤给他的答案是好是坏，他都不在乎。  
他和蔡徐坤那些不明不白的关系被他斩草除根断了个干净，从两人见面到现在，范丞丞肯展示给蔡徐坤看的，就只有礼貌的漠然。

他们都没再出声。蔡徐坤勉强忍住继续拿一根烟出来点燃的欲望，在北方凉气沉沉的秋风里，突然有句酸楚的话在心口冒出了头。

范丞丞不要他了。

 

15  
他们上了车，一人贴着一边车门规规矩矩地坐好。蔡徐坤在心里斥骂范丞丞，他们家车库里各种牌照各种型号五花八门，挑什么不好非挑这一辆车，似乎故意在蔡徐坤面前炫耀过去那段两人共同分享的回忆一样。

——去年他们有几天一直搅合在一起，两个年轻人干柴烈火荒淫无度，有个下午出去吃晚饭，回来路上蔡徐坤没忍住，在范丞丞还在开车的时候就上手挑逗，拉下对方的西装裤链伸进去又捏又揉，结果自作孽不可活，都没来得及进家门，被范丞丞在车库里狠狠要了两次。

他还记得当时事后手忙脚乱的状况，范丞丞在路上被他撩拨得狠了，下了车就把他从副驾驶抱起来扔进后座，欺身过来干脆利落地把他扒光，潦草做过扩张就捅了进去。  
车里没避孕套，蔡徐坤在范丞丞的禁锢下奋力挣扎，要他上去房间里拿了套再进来，可下面湿漉漉的肉穴却顺从地容纳范丞丞的阴茎喂进来。

肉棒齐根没入，蔡徐坤紧致湿滑的肠壁争先恐后吮着这根前来侵犯的东西，范丞丞的阳具泡在对方温热的淫水里，心情颇佳地拍拍蔡徐坤的臀肉：“别跟我口是心非。湿成这样，在路上的时候指不定想着怎么被我操呢。”

蔡徐坤被他顶得呻吟出声，听了这话自然羞得要命，拳打脚踢命令范丞丞出去，只不过他被干得失了力气，做什么都像是在撒娇，穴肉因为大幅度动作，不断挤压着埋在自己身体深处的肉根。  
硕大的性器在肠壁里凶狠地剐蹭，蔡徐坤闷哼一声，受不住似的抬臀想逃，没想到被范丞丞紧接着识破意图，按住他的腰又重重地插了进去。  
“嗯……停下……”蔡徐坤咬着嘴唇求饶，完全任由范丞丞摆弄，只时不时把一个轻飘飘的拳头按向他前胸。  
像发情的小猫似的。  
范丞丞被打得无比享受，放任软绵绵的拳头落在身上，有一下没一下地往他肉穴里抽插，直到有一刻故意碾向蔡徐坤体内最要命的一点，蔡徐坤的呻吟直接就变了调，肠壁绞在一处狠狠一缩，顿时吸得范丞丞差点没交代在里面，他堪堪把持住精关，捏住蔡徐坤一边乳首掐了掐，粗硬的巨物大力挺动起来：“别乱发骚……你怎么这么会吸。”

身体的自然反应蔡徐坤也控制不了，范丞丞粗硬的性器在他身体里进出，勃起的阴茎上分明的经络磨着他穴里的敏感点，他爽得几乎要失禁，在有一刻终于控制不住，前列腺液突然被激得涌上来，湿淋淋地往下淌去。  
范丞丞觉出龟头顶端有一股湿润的热流扑过来，自两人交合处淅淅沥沥滴下来，他伸手一摸，摸了满手微黏的透明淫液，故意把指尖的液体细致地抹到蔡徐坤脸上，刺激他道：“这么淫荡——你都被我干到潮吹了。”  
蔡徐坤被他顶得一阵阵吸气，忘了怎么反驳，条件反射攀向范丞丞的身体，求饶道：“你轻一点……”

最后还是一点也没有轻。范丞丞重重地撞他，连着两次都内射进他穴里，并且很是恶趣味地命令蔡徐坤自己伸手把精液导出来。  
范丞丞射了两次之后浑身神清气爽，坐在蔡徐坤对面气定神闲地围观，看蔡徐坤敞开双腿，伸两指探进去，把身体里粘稠的白色液体挖出来。

精液湿淋淋地从他屁股里往外淌，穴口不知餍足地一张一合，似乎是渴望着再一次进犯。范丞丞看得满意，自己也上了手，握着蔡徐坤的手指在他肠壁里探索一圈，直到排干净全部液体，才施施然算他过关。  
两个人的体液在后座上沾得哪里都是，这次痛苦又屈辱的车震回忆让蔡徐坤忿忿不平接连好多天，以至于后来蔡徐坤再在范丞丞他家车库里看见这辆写满他被奸淫历史的大型SUV ，只得脸上十分无光地直接绕道而行。

没成想今天又坐进这车里，他们俩上一次在此地耳鬓厮磨，今时今日坐在后座却一个比一个衣冠楚楚，物是人非事事休，现实倒是挺讽刺。

蔡徐坤在这部盛满昔日回忆的座驾里觉得尴尬异常，只好掏出手机来玩，一解锁看见黄明昊发消息说攒的局换了地方，让他别回原来的酒店地址，转去玉门关。  
玉门关是原先他们这几个子弟常驻的吃喝玩乐之地，虽然顶着个苍凉大气的名字，实则是什么都沾的十里秦淮烟花场。  
这群孙子，奔三的人了，照样荤素不忌什么都碰，也不怕拖垮了身体。蔡徐坤十几岁的时候喜欢在里面找稀奇的酒喝，后来实在觉得里面妖魔鬼怪横行有伤风化，也渐渐不怎么踏足进去，没成想他那群发小在里面浸淫多年，竟然还没有玩腻。  
他有点后悔轻易答应了黄明昊的提议，但进去一回也不会掉层皮，他回复了句好，跟前面开车的司机报备了新的地址。  
范丞丞原先一直没出声，听见蔡徐坤要去玉门关，终于坐不住似的，交代司机道：“掉头。”  
此话一出，司机和乘客蔡徐坤都有些诧异，纷纷看向发号施令的人。  
范丞丞平静道：“我送你回咱们大院。”他的喉结动了动，解释自己这个出人意料的命令：“那个地方——不许去。”

这句话坚定而果决，却不知怎么点燃了蔡徐坤的怒火。他皱着眉问：“你凭什么不让我去？”  
范丞丞终于舍得瞧他一眼。他用无可奈何的眼神把蔡徐坤从头到脚包裹了个透彻，劝他：“这几年那边更乱了，不安全。”他停了停，温声道：“听话。”

就好像一拳打在了棉花上，蔡徐坤的愠怒被范丞丞不动声色地化解掉。但这感觉并不太好，还不如青春期时两人白刃相接地干一架，让那些不甘和怨气落到实处。可现在蔡徐坤的不甘和怨气还在，却被范丞丞那句“听话”给过滤成琐碎，他捧着满手怒气，倒是再也聚不拢了。  
蔡徐坤只觉得疲惫，和范丞丞讲道理：“我答应过黄明昊了，不去的话不太好看。”  
范丞丞揉了揉眉心，语气里有了些不耐烦：“怎么又是黄明昊，想当年——”  
这话说到一半戛然而止，范丞丞有分寸，明白自己接下来要讲的话不太好听，就自动闭了嘴不再波及误伤，但覆水难收，他脱口而出这个“想当年”，却分明昭示了他对往事的满心芥蒂。  
这句没能说完的话像是像是一颗涉及两人隐疾的地雷，虽然被范丞丞悬崖勒马，但是那个地雷却确确实实被碰到了，并且下一秒成功炸了个地动山摇。

蔡徐坤无意识地握了握拳，他好似被当头重击，艰难地吞咽了一下，缓慢地看过去：“四五年前那件事——你还在怪我。”  
这是个问句，他说出口的语气却十足笃定。

两个人撕破了最后一层窗户纸，范丞丞挑眉看过来，今晚他被蔡徐坤气得不轻，终于忍不住了冷笑一声：“怎么会不怪？如果你被人下了药——” 他眼神飘到司机那里，因为外人还在场，因此这指责不得不戛然而止，他含糊其辞道：“如果发生到你身上，你看你会不会扒了那个人的皮。”

某个瞬间有个不可置信的想法突然席卷了蔡徐坤的大脑，他告诫自己不要朝那个方向乱想，但过去那些浓情蜜意和如今的恶语相向艰难地重叠融合，把他的回忆搅得一团糟。  
他被往事拖下了水，却再也游不上岸，徒劳地挣扎着窒息，冰凉的水珠湿淋淋淌遍了全身。

脑海里那些混乱的线索模模糊糊指向了个让人后怕的答案，蔡徐坤倒吸一口凉气，手脚发冷，尽量平静地问：“所以我们后来这么多回——是你在报复我？”

蔡徐坤只觉得被什么重物拖拽住脚踝，往深不可测的湖底用力沉去——  
他年少时在广东的外婆家生活过一段时间，听他们用粤语说舍掉说放弃，每每都讲作“抛低”。当时只觉这个方言词汇拗口，现在倒是理解了个透彻：落到最低处，肉身还在下陷的吞没感，大概就是被舍弃了。

他浑身发麻，僵硬地挪了挪身体，声线已经开始发颤：“报复够了，就把我扔掉了？”

这几句话咄咄逼人，不给人留一点反驳的余地，范丞丞刚要开口，没成想蔡徐坤突然转头对司机道：“把挡板放下来，我换个衣服。”  
司机依言按了按钮，而直到PE材料卡合上的声音响起来，范丞丞才意识到有什么不对，他的心猛然提了起来，似乎预料到蔡徐坤接下来要做什么，扭头看过去，却迎上来两片温热的嘴唇。

蔡徐坤计算好了角度，这个吻刚好印在范丞丞嘴角。  
蔡徐坤把嘴唇挪开，轻声问：“过去你亲我的时候，是不是都恶心得想吐？”  
他睁着双漂亮又多情的眼睛，说出的话却带着伤人的无情，范丞丞被这突如其来的吻和突如其来的指责冒犯了，按着蔡徐坤的肩头把他推开，他不敢闹太大动静，怕让前面的司机听见，压低声音问：“你在瞎想什么？”  
可蔡徐坤泫然欲泣地盯着他看，范丞丞败下阵来，一时没忍住，不由自主地张开双臂，搂住对方的腰背。

范丞丞几乎是气急败坏地把蔡徐坤圈紧在怀里，好不容易控制住自己的力道，拍了拍对方的后背。  
他道：“几年前的确记恨你。但是后来——”  
他声音里是让步和认输，还有一点不情不愿的妥协。自年少时就没做过剖白心迹的事，他很不熟练地为自己洗脱嫌疑：“后来是我主观能动性作祟……全是我自愿的，你明白吗？”  
他怕蔡徐坤还不懂，捏着蔡徐坤的下巴迫使他和自己对视——却在看清蔡徐坤的脸之后，什么逻辑完整的话都说不清了。

蔡徐坤含着一点碎碎的泪光，在昏暗的光线下对范丞丞展露了一个生疏的笑。怪他绝伦的好相貌，这个笑因此又精密得像个细致布置过的陷阱，他冷若冰霜的五官因为这道伪装，蒙上一层掺了甜味的楚楚动人。

蔡徐坤抿着唇仔仔细细地盯着范丞丞，他不信任范丞丞刚刚的一面之词，固执地进行着自己的审问工序。  
他的眼睛湿漉漉的，煽情得像一把新鲜的作案工具。这作案工具自身的攻击性带着后坐力，反噬回他自己脸上，又把蔡徐坤这双眼睛重塑成两道妩媚的伤口。

范丞丞整颗心被眼前的画面拽紧了，牢牢往下坠跌去。几个月来他那些愠怒和猜疑，和今天见面时附加的怨憎，全都被面前这双疼痛的眼睛逼退。  
那些困顿的情绪像退潮一样没了踪影，只留下沙滩上一些空洞的无可奈何。在某个时刻他模模糊糊看穿了蔡徐坤的虚张声势，一刹那的灵光敲打了他一下，却又像一片朦胧烟云，隐隐约约地在脑海里消散了。

范丞丞低眉看过去，用目光轻轻摸了摸蔡徐坤水光闪闪的眼睛。  
他缓慢地说：“刚刚那些事，我就当没发生过——你别作践自己。”


End file.
